


You should know better, probably

by Nami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows how to handle this danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should know better, probably

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manatsuko (fanfiction net /u/2385876/)  
> A/N: I still can't believe I wrote this. Big thanks to Manatsuko, because without her this story would stay buried on my disk.

The first thing people notice about Eren is his passion, his desire to kill titans, his need to be  _free_. Then they notice that he is also a bit naive; despite witnessing the darkest side of the world, he managed to keep his innocence and idealistic view of the world. He can transform into a titan, yet he is kind, not wild, brutal or full of violence. He is Eren Jaeger: a bit too hot-tempered, but still the best hero humanity can dream of.

Only Rivaille knows how much the people who consider Eren to be  _nice_  are  _wrong_. Sometimes he thinks that Mikasa knows it too. That she can also see the savage instincts shining in Eren's eyes when he is pumped with adrenaline. It's visible in the way he snarls at his opponents and his brutal attitude towards enemies; whether he's fighting them or just speaking of them, it doesn't matter.

Despite that, the corporal knows for sure that he is the only one who can tame Eren when he behaves too much like an animal in human skin; when they are trashing around the bed, leaving angry marks on each other's bodies; when the teenager is screaming in passion, digging his fingers into Rivaille's back and leaving red marks, blood under his fingernails, all the time begging for more. It's him who teaches Eren his place. It's Rivaille who is the alpha – and really, while biting and hurting each other, they are just like wolves – and to whom the younger male has to submit. Eren fights him every time, yet, in the end, he always lets Rivaille take him again and again. They don't even stop when the headboard cracks from banging too hard against the wall (again) or when they fall out of the bed, too absorbed in each other to notice it. Only when they run out of energy, the corporal allows Eren to come and the boy does so with a scream no-one would call  _human_.

After everything, Eren is nice and soft again. He hugs his lover, lying his head down on the other's chest. He starts murmuring something sweet under his breath and presses soft kisses to bruised skin while he dozes off. It's the complete opposite of the person he was a few minutes ago: someone with wild eyes, almost inhuman strength and the desire to hurt and be hurt.

Rivaille loves order. He doesn't like things that destroy it. He doesn't like uncivilized people who can't behave. But somehow, he likes the ferocious side of Eren slightly more. So Rivaille doesn't reportthis part of Eren's behavior, even though he knows it might cost him his life someday.

_For now, he just enjoys the ride._


End file.
